


Kink

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exam season, and Blaine is way too tired for his own good. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 11:Kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.

With finals fast approaching, it seemed like he and Blaine barely got any time together. One was always off studying at the library, or rehearsing for a performance, and coupled with the lack of contact with each other, the whole process was more exhausting than ever.

Now, as he stood over Blaine, who was sleeping on the couch in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, Kurt realised that they needed each other just as much as they needed to study, if not more.

Blaine looked too tired, even in his sleep. There were bags under his eyes, more prominent than they'd ever been. He still looked as gorgeous as ever though.

He let Blaine sleep for a few minutes more, and went in the kitchen. He made Blaine his favourite tea, brought it back to the living room, and placed it on the living room table. He took the books from Blaine's hands and put them next to the mug.

When he turned around again, ready to wake Blaine up, he found sleep-muddled eyes looking up at him.

"Hey." Kurt said as softly as he could.

"Hey." croaked Blaine, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I made you some chamomile. Drink it, and then you're going to get in your pyzamas and go to our bed and sleep." Kurt told him. He realized just how tired Blaine really was when he didn't make a flirty comment about the assertiveness of the tone he used.

Instead, Blaine nodded tiredly, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He took the mug and sipped, letting the hot liquid soothe his slightly sore throat. He had been practising his solo for the last couple of hours, before heading home and studying for another one of his finals. He must have fallen asleep.

He groans as he takes yet another sip, and looks over to Kurt to find him looking at his neck intently, eyes black. He smirks, just a little. He has always loved the affect he had on his husband.

"Hey, Kurt?" he asked, pretending he hadn't noticed how Kurt had been staring at his neck. It's funny, now that he thought about it. What with Kurt always wearing some sort of scarf or ascot, people - i.e. Santana - always thought that he was the one that had a thing for Kurt's neck.

Oh, how wrong they were.

"Yes?" Kurt responded distractedly.

"I'm not really all that tired you know... I probably slept for about two hours before you came here."

"Oh." Kurt said.

"But. I _do_ want to go to bed." he stated, and watched as Kurt bit his lip. "Care to join me?" he asked. He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, knowing how mad it drove him.

Kurt was all too happy to comply with his request.

They fell on the bed in a heap, Blaine on top of Kurt, their legs tangled. They exchanged fiery kisses, and, as expected, it wasn't too long before Kurt moved to his neck, peppering it with kisses, biting, licking, sucking.

They stayed like that for a little while, grinding against each other through the layers of clothing, but soon, the need to feel each other's bodies, to feel their lover's skin underneath their fingertips, to make each other fall apart and put each other back together again became too much.

Each undressed the other, Blaine cursing Kurt's layers, earning him a laugh and a playful swat on the ass, accompanied by a sassy _you know you love it_.

Then both of them were naked, and they laid down on the soft sheets, making out while their hands were roaming, going everywhere they could reach, following an already familiar path.

As they danced this familiar dance, as they tried to mold their bodies together, groans, and moans, and hitched breaths, and all kinds of noises filled the room, seemingly tuning out every other sound on earth, making the atmosphere all the more intimate.

Kurt prepped him quickly but thoroughly, knowing how much Blaine's body can take after so much time together, maybe even more than he did. He peppered kisses everywhere his mouth could reach, his stomach, his thighs.

When he pushed into him, Blaine pulled him down and drowned whatever sound either of them were going to make by smashing their lips together.

It was a long, drawn out kiss, and when it was over, Kurt pepered his face with small kisses, then promptly buried his face in his neck, and, once again, started kissing, licking, biting and sucking.

They were never ones for dirty talk, though the times they did talk dirty were always... quite memorable.

Still they whispered praises in each other's skin, hushed voices sweetly voicing how in awe of each other's bodies they were.

With a cry Blaine orgasmed, caught utterly off-guard by it, making it even more pleasurable. Kurt worked him through it and soon followed, letting out a groan and pushing his face further into Blaine's neck.

They stayed still for a few moments, reveling in the afterglow.

With a lingering kiss to his love's neck, Kurt pulled out and rolled over. He discarded of the condom in the nearby trash can, then rolled back over to Blaine, snuggling against his chest.

Once again, Kurt placed a lingering kiss on Blaine's neck and sighed contentedly.

 _Oh_ , Blaine though, remembering his earlier thoughts, _they were so, so wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. sorry for how many times I used the phrases "peppered kisses" and "each other" ?  
> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134987694025/kink for anyone interested.


End file.
